Shivering
by tulips-are-everlasting
Summary: This MY version of what will happen after Sam comes back. Please read and review. I will love you forever! I shall say this again. MY VERSION. : Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new fic about Shiver. I love the book! Hope you likes! **

**I own nothing…..except for the rest if the story….**

"Grace," I said, very softly. "Say something."

"Sam," she said, and I crushed her to me. She was crying and shuddering in my arms. For once I wasn't shuddering in the cold. I don't know how long we stood out there by the bird feeder, but I loved every second of it.

'I-I-I thought you were dead." Grace said pulling away from me. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her softly.

'No, Im not dead. I have been human for about two weeks.' I said rubbing our noses together. She made an noise and pulled out of my reach.

'You have been human for two weeks now and you never came.' She said with such hurt it tore out my heart. I walked over to her and went to put my arms around her waist but she moved out of the way.

'I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to change. I didn't want to come back to just change again and hurt you more.' I said, she finely let me wrap my arms around her. I could hold her forever now. I wouldn't have to worry about changing and never seeing her again. I will have her forever. As if reading my mind she kissed me biting at my bottom lip. God I loved that. We started to kiss more when we heard a cough. Grace pulled away from my lips and turned her head towards her house.

'Oh, its just Isabel. Look he lived!' Grace said kissing me again. Isabel just looked at me.

'Why? How?' She said looking so sad. I looked from Isabel to Grace.

'Didn't Jack live?' I asked pulling Grace towards the house. I was gong to have to find a place to live now…or I could just keep staying with Grace.

'No. He died with in a few days. That's why I thought you died.' Grace said walking up the front steps and into the sliding door. She shut it behind Isabel.

'How-why-what-' Isabel mumbled.

'It might have been because I have been a wolf longer than Jack had.' I said trying to comfort the girl. Isabel just nodded and walked out the front door. She waved but didn't say anything. I turned towards Grace who still had her puffy coat on.

'Why do you still have your coat on?' I asked walking over to her. She sighed and stuck her hands in the pockets.

'I need to tell you something.' She said looking at me. I nodded, telling her to go on.

'Well,' she shifted around, "It would be easier if I showed you. Close your eyes.' She said. I looked at her wonderingly but done as she said. I closed my eyes and put my hand over them. I heard her coat unzip, then she took my hand in hers.

"Okay, don't open your eyes, just let me show you.' She said taking my free hand and placing it right below her breast.

'Okay. Slowly move your hand down.' I figured she got her belly button pierced but as I made my way down her stomach there was a bump. I immediately opened my eyes, got down on my knees and grabbed her stomach with both hands.

'Your-your pregnant?' I whispered looking at the visible bump. She shook her head yes and started to cry. I stood up and hugged her. I could feel the bump pressed up against me. I tried to sooth her by running my hands up and down her back, but it just made it worse. She cried and cried. We eventually made our way into the living room where we laied on the couch, and I let her cry in my arms. She eventually fell asleep. Her stomach as too big to actually lay on me so she was laying beside me, my aroms around her shoulders. I have been holding in a sneeze for the past hour and I could hold it in any longer. My sneeze woke up Grace. She jumped a little and then looked at me. I placed my hand on her stomach.

'How um, many months are you, exactly?' I asked. We only mad love once, and she was pretty big. She sighed and started to get up. I helped her sit up. We were now looking at each other.

'Three and a half. I have a doctors appointment next Monday.' She abruptly stoped and pushed her hand to her stomach. She hissed in a breath, like she was in pain.

'What's wrong?' I asked moving closer to her. I didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby. She grabbed my hand and pushed it to her stomach.

'Nothing. It's just moving.' She said smiling. I could feel it moving around. It was amazing how something could move in such a small space. I guess when your tiny you can move around better.

'Do you want the baby?' She asked. I just gaped at her. Of course I want the baby! How could I not? It was mine. Mine.

'Yes. Yes, of course I do. What made you even ask that?' I asked, touching her face. She put her hand on mine.

'I just, I don't know.' I moved closer to her and put my other hand on her, cupping her face.

'I love you Grace. I always will. And I will always love this baby. Its ours.' I whipped away the tears from her face with my thumbs.


	2. Author Note Contest!

**I am soooo very sorry for not updating. I have had a shiz load of homework. Now, on to the good news!**

**I am working on updating the story…all my stories. And I have GREAT news for all you Shiver lovers out there.**

**ITS GOING TO BE A MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**If you don't believe me, go to the authors website. She will tell you everything. **

**Now, a task for all my readers of this fic.**

**Email me a pic of a guy you want to play Sam (famous or non, don't matter)**

**Email me a pic of a girl you want to play Grace (same as on # 1)**

**Out of all the emails I get I will chose the Sam and Grace I think are the best choices. And I shall post them on my profile with the senders username posted below or in the general region of the pic…**

**If you think this is stupid, don't participate. Its just for fun, and I want to see how everyone visions Sam and Grace because we all have different minds and I like to explore that of which I don't know. Lol. Okay, if my email is not on my page I shall put it right here on this author note. ****.com**

**Have fun finding your ideal Sam and Graces. :)**


End file.
